Decisión
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: [Hitsugaya POV] Al hablar del tema de Aizen, cierta joven visita el mundo mortal, algo en ella había cambiado, pero, Momo siempre será Momo. Inocente y Pura. [HitsuHina].::R&R::.


_¡Buenas! Otra cosilla que se me ocurrió.., desde el punto de vista de Hitsugaya, o "intento" 8DU_

_Jo, el HitsuHina me ha dado fuerte..¡me encanta! x3 Bueno a ver.., segundo fic de Bleach que hago. Espero que os guste x3 _

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Decisión"**_

Y nuevamente, en el mundo mortal, después de un buen rato intentando llegar hasta la ventana de aquella casa, me acomodé en ella. Discutiendo sobre lo sucedido, todo relación con Aizen, iba a por _Kurosaki Ichigo_.

Me pareció ver alguien en la entrada, pero no di demasiado interés. Matsumoto no paraba de quejarse del uniforme escolar, siempre, sea cual sea la indumentaria, tendría que llevar ese enorme..._escote_. Kurosaki le llamaba la atención, aunque por mi parte, estaba acostumbrado a sus caprichos y tonterías que lo dejé pasar, total.., diga lo que diga, ella hará lo que le de la gana. _Y me tuvo que tocar ésta mujer..._

Nos encontrábamos todos demasiados apretujados en la habitación, el estúpido peluche...¿Qué era? Un gato de peluche bastante...extraño, lo que se pasaba todo el rato intentando arrimarse a Matsumoto y Kuchiki, _Y el imbécil aún sabiendo que cobrará insiste..._

Y tocaron a la puerta.

Kurosaki empezó a sudar, observando a cada uno de nosotros que estábamos en su habitación. Comenzó a empujarnos para que saliéramos por la ventana, Abarai no paraba de maldecirle el hecho de que estuviera intentando tirarle por la ventana, claramente, Kuchiki se metió en el armario junto con aquel peluche parlante.

Todos empezaron a empujarme, ya que estaba justo en la ventana..

- ¡Taicho¡Corra, salga de ahí! -.Me gritaba Matsumoto intentando apartarme del sitio.-

- ¡Idiota¿¡Quieres hacerme caer?.-

Y Cómo no.., Ikkaku se escondió bajo la cama, Yumichika se negaba a tirarse por la ventana y mucho menos ir donde Ikkaku.

Y sin darnos tiempo a "escondernos" como Dios manda..., la puerta se abrió. ¿Porqué todos estaban nerviosos si pueden hacer pasar por una reunión de compañeros de clase...? Casi estaba por caerme de la ventana, Matsumoto no dejaba ver ocupando todo el panorama.

_¿Hinamori-kun?_

¿Cómo? Tsk.., ya hasta alucino. Me incorporé más sobre el marco de la ventana haciendo que Matsumoto me dejase ver. No podía creerlo. ¿Había despertado al fin Hinamori¿Cuándo? Sorprendido, me senté finalmente sobre la ventana mirando hacia la puerta, donde estaba Hinamori con la mirada baja. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, una camiseta sin mangas de color verde junto con una falda vaquera que le llegaba casi por las rodillas. Me quedé impactado, seguramente habría despertado la noche anterior o poco antes. Nunca la había visto con otra prenda que no sea la del uniforme de shinigami. Y debo reconocer...que se ve bastante bien.

- Y tú...¿quién cojones eres..? -.Kurosaki fue golpeado por Kuchiki haciéndole recordar de quién se trataba.-

- ¡Idiota¿No recuerdas¡Hinamori Momo, fukutaicho de la división cinco! -.Aclaró Kuchiki.-

- Ah.., eres la que fue... -.Ésta vez Kuchiki junto con Matsumoto interrumpieron a Kurosaki propinándole otra sacudida..._¿No se cansan..?_ .-

Ellos actuaban como tales, después de todo lo que ha pasado, Aizen, Hinamori, todos..., en cambio yo, no puedo ni tan siquiera acercarme a ella y preguntarle si está bien, animarla, por la cara que traía se ve que está fatal.

_Esas ojeras..._

Noté vagamente como pasaban delante de mis ojos una mano agitándola de arriba a abajo, haciéndome reaccionar. Se trataba de Matsumoto.

- Taaaaichooo, Hinamori-kun está aquí ¿no vas a decirle nada? .-

_¿Ah? Claro.., hablarle¿qué pretende que le diga que no le hayan dicho ya...? Muy bien Hinamori, me alegro el que hayas despertado y estés sana..¿Qué más?_

_"Hitsugaya-kun.."_

- ¿Eh? -.Volteé a verla, la cual había avanzado algo más al interior de la habitación. Ikkaku, que todavía no había salido de debajo de la cama, asomó la cabeza para ver quien era la visita, al mirar hacia arriba, resultó estar Matsumoto sentada al borde de la cama, lo cual fue pisoteado por ella.._¿Cuántas víctimas van ya? _-. Me alegro de que estés bien -.Respondí finalmente.-

Mostró una sonrisa forzada, Matsumoto la invitó a sentarse y Kurosaki la veía con una mirada _Recuerda que ésta es mi casa..._ Ambas se sentaron nuevamente al borde de la cama, mientras que Matsumoto le hacía comentarios sobre su aspecto. Ni creas que dejaré de que se convierta en alguien como tú...

Kuchiki abrió nuevamente el armario y empezó a buscar algo, de repente vi como lanzaba algo por los aires y caía sobre las piernas de Hinamori. Momo puso su mirada en el objeto. Aquel peluche parlante.

_Puto peluche..._

- ¿Qué es esto? -.Hinamori lo levantó para mirarlo mejor, y, peluche tenía que ser..-. ¡Ah¡Qué mono! .-

- ¿Q---Qué¿c---cómo¿Mono eso...? -.Decía Kurosaki tartamudo señalando con el dedo al peluche .-

- ¡Eh¡Si ella lo dice lo seré¡Nee-saaaan! -.Ese maldito peluche...¿Quién se cree que es teniendo esas confianzas con Hinamori? .-

_Se está intentando arrimar más a ella... No creo que Momo se deje._

_Error._

_La está abrazando. Ese maldito peluche me está tocando..._

- Uff¿no hace un poco de frío? .-Comentaba Matsumoto, luego se giró para verme.- Ne, taicho¿no te pasa lo mis...? .-Notó en mis ojos una furia inmensa que no quitaba ojo de Hinamori con aquel bicho.- ¿Taicho?

Me bajé de la ventana para quedarme frente a Hinamori que aún seguía con el peluche y se lo arrebaté, observándolo con una mirada desafiante. Momo me miró confundida por mi acción.

- ¿Hitsugaya-kun..? -.

- ¡Eh¿Qué pasa contigo¡Suéltame¡¿Quieres pelea! -.

- Cierra el pico... _Gato parlante_.. -.Se soltó de mis manos posándose sobre el escritorio de la habitación.-

- ¡No soy un gato¡¿Acaso no ves claramente de que soy un león! Así que ten mucho cuidado, vaya a ser que acabes muy mal¡Y mi nombre es Kon! -._Ya me está faltando el respeto...-._ ¡Lo que te jode es que pueda arrimarme demasiado a ella!

- ... -.Lo miré molesto con una venita palpitante y lo dejé hecho un cubito de hielo. _A ver si eres tan valiente la próxima vez.._.- Ya me estoy hartando.., Matsumoto vámonos, ya hablaremos más tarde.-

- Un momento¿dónde está Renji? -.Me volteé a ver a Kuchiki buscando por los rincones de la habitación a Abarai.-

- Ah.., si miras por la ventana tal vez encuentres algo.. -.Dije finalmente dando señal a Matsumoto, la cual cogió a Hinamori, para irnos a buscar lugar para pasar la noche.-

----------------------

Durante el trayecto hasta la casa de Inoue Orihime, lugar elegido por Matsumoto.., Hinamori iba muy callada con la cabeza baja ¿A qué habrá venido aquí? Lo mejor es que vuelva cuanto antes a la Sociedad de Almas...

_Ha querido aparentar estar bien.., pero.._

_Está claro que no lo está._

Ni de broma se iban a pensar que entraría en casa de Inoue, Matsumoto me advirtió, a lo que ignoré por completo subiéndome en la azotea del apartamento. De seguro se estaba muchísimo mejor aquí arriba que adentro con esa mujer...

Pero claro.., todo tiene su inconveniente...

_Me muero de hambre..._

En ese mismo momento, noté como alguien subía a hacerme "compañía", maldeciré si se trata de Matsumoto... Capaz es de chantajearme para que entre en la casa.

_Así que al fin te has decidido a venir..._

- Puedes acercarte si quieres, Hinamori -.Dije indiferente sin dirigirle la mirada. Ella accedió y se acercó lenta y tímidamente, finalmente se sentó a unos escasos centímetros de mi lado.-

- ¿Cómo..?

- Matsumoto es demasiado escandalosa como para que fueras ella.. .-Me adelanté rápidamente antes de que acabara su frase, como evitando que hablara de más.-

- Hitsugaya-kun..., esto..-

- Hmm... -.Gruñí aún sin mirarla, seguidamente me extendió unos pares de fiambreras, escondía la cabeza bajo los cuencos mirando hacia abajo.._Tsk¿de qué tienes verguenza.., Momo-chan?_ -. ¿Qué es esto?

- Bolas de arroz.., van rellenos de carne y..Bueno, ahí estan las que hemos hecho Rangiku-san y yo... -.Arqueé una ceja mirando cada fiambrera, en una las bolas de arroz daban pena.., en cambio en la otra estaban bien formados. Después de un rato mirando ambos cuencos, me decidí por coger algunos.- ¿Hitsugaya-kun..? Esos son..

- Hmm.. -.Fue lo único que dije mientras masticaba lo que suponía ser una bola de arroz.-

- ¡Hitsugaya-kun!

- Tsk, Matsumoto es un desastre... -.Hinamori me miró algo extrañada. Parecía que se irritaba al notar que no la miraba o no le hablase demasiado.- ¿Decías Hinamori?

- ¿Cómo.., cómo has sabido que esos los ha hecho Rangiku-san?

- Cualquiera que conozca bien a esa mujer sabe bien cómo hace cada cosa.. -.Momo no dejaba de observar que solo cogía los del bol de Matsumoto. Se veía algo inquieta.-

- Shiro...Digo, Hitsugaya-kun..-._¿Porqué te has arrepentido..? Siempre me has llamado como has querido.._ .- ¿No vas a probar los otros..?

- ... -.Me quedé por un buen rato observando el cielo. Hinamori bajó la mirada, como si hubiera hecho algo mal. Cuando observé que los de Matsumoto se habían acabado, opté por coger los de ella. Hinamori alzó la mirada esperanzada.- Siempre hago lo mismo, dejo lo mejor para el final -

-.El semblante de Hinamori cambió y mostró una pequeña sonrisa, para luego bajar nuevamente la mirada.- Hitsugaya-kun..., perdóname.. -.Posé mis ojos en ella sorprendido a lo que había oído.- Perdóname Hitsugaya-kun.., te apunté con mi espada y..lo peor de todo es que dudé de ti..-

-Tsk.., tonta, para mí eso ya es agua pasada... No te preocupes por eso..¿Por eso has estado todo el rato así de inquieta? -

- Hit..sugaya-kun...yo..

- Preocúpate en descansar más y en quitarte esas ojeras. Sobre todo... .-Seguidamente cogí una bola de arroz y se la introduje a Hinamori en la boca.- ..en crecer más.- Momo me observó molesta al ver que no paraba de reírme al verla en ese estado, seguidamente noté cómo ella me metía otra bola de arroz en la boca.-

- Y me hablas tú de crecer, Hitsugaya-kun.. .-Acto seguido, Hinamori se levantó del sitio mirando hacia el cielo.- Hitsugaya-kun.., he decidido cambiar, no quiero ser la típica chica llorona y débil. No quiero depender de nadie más.., no podía esperar hasta que regresases y poder contarte todo esto.., así que..

- Hinamori..¿seguro que estás bien? -.Volteó hacia mí y dibujó una sus famosas sonrisas.-

- No te preocupes, Hitsugaya-kun. Estoy bien..., es cierto que me afectó mucho el saber que..el capitán Aizen fuera un traidor y..el que me haya utilizado..-

- Hinamori...

- Pero.., siempre podré contar con la ayuda y apoyo de una persona..¿no crees? -.A eso último desvié la mirada hacia otro lado.- Kira-kun es taaan amable...

Me quedé unos minutos impactado al oír el nombre de la supuesta persona que.."la apoyará y ayudará"..._¿Es esto alguna broma de mal gusto? _ Me levanté molesto sin que Hinamori lo notase dispuesto a entrar en la casa.

- ¿Eh¿Hitsugaya-kun¡Eh, Hitsugaya-kun¿A dónde vas¡Era broma¡Espérame!

_Al final todo había acabado bien.., Hinamori en sí había cambiado su manera de ver las cosas, pero Momo.., siempre será Momo, así de inocente y pura. Por mi parte, aprendí a no deber probar platos hechos por Matsumoto..._

_Sus bolas de arroz son como el "veneno" y mientras los de Hinamori.., el "antídoto"._

_

* * *

_

_Bueno, eso es todo, de aquí a que se me ocurra algo.., ya veré O.o espero no haber metido la pata y eso.. xDU Así que si os ha gustado o si veis algo mal.., me lo hacéis saber.., opiniones constructivas..claro xD Yey, sed buenos! 8D _


End file.
